1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and, more particularly, to a foldable baby stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baby stroller comprises a main frame, a plurality of castors, a canopy, a handlebar, and a locking mechanism. When the locking mechanism is unlocked, the main frame can be collapsed so as to fold the baby stroller. However, the folded baby stroller has a greater height, thereby causing inconvenience in storage, transportation and packaging of the folded baby stroller. In addition, the user only needs to unlock the locking mechanism so as to fold the baby stroller, so that the baby stroller is easily collapsed when the locking mechanism is unlocked due to accidental hit or unintentional touch, thereby causing danger to the infant seated in the baby stroller.